The Secret Weapon
by PinkIsis97
Summary: What book 9 would be.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm was not used to not being listened to by her little sister. But, that's what was happening, and now, the situation was even more dire than she could have imagined. She turned to Puck, and he shrugged. "I don't have an answer this time, Grimm. Only that you should have listened to me."  
>"I'm not a big fan of listening, if you haven't noticed, Puck." Sabrina said, looking around for an escape route.<br>"Don't I know it." He grinned, trying to distract her from absolute panic.  
>She rolled her eyes, and grabbed Daphne's shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You realize what danger you put us in, right?"<br>"Sabrina, I've never been in a bad situation you couldn't get us out of." Daphne replied, looking on patiently.  
>"Well Congratulations! You found one! Cause I have no idea how the heck to get us out of this one!"<br>"Puh-lease." Daphne said. "I can see an idea forming in your mind right now."  
>Sabrina slammed her fist down on the table, and said "I have no ideas! I am confused and worried and very very angry with a certain sister."<p>

**Chapter 1-**  
><em><strong>Five Days Earlier...<strong>_  
><em>"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"<em>  
><em>~Annabeth Chase<em>  
><em>(Percy Jackson and the Olympians- Rick R.)<em>

Sabrina Grimm was late for school. Or she was going to be, if Puck didn't hurry up with his morning pig fest at the breakfast table. She looked over to her mother and sighed. "If there was a Moron of the year award, I'd send in his picture. He'd win."  
>Veronica laughed, and shook her head. "Don't pick on Puck, Sabrina. He needs his food."<br>"Yes, Dogface. Don't make fun of me." Puck said, grinning at her, food still in his mouth.  
>"Eugh." Sabrina said, leaving the table before she lost her lunch. "Let me know when you're ready to go, King of smelly chimps."<br>"Whatever, Ugly." Sabrina grinned at their usual banter. So many things had changed over the past few weeks, that she didn't know what she'd do without Puck's ability to be rude to her no matter what. She settled down in the living room, pulling out her school books for a little extra studying before the English test in Fourth Period. "Ready to go?" Said a voice above her head.  
>She sighed. Trust Puck to be finished as soon as she decided to do something productive.<br>"Yeah." She stood up and followed him up the stairs to the spare room.

Sabrina's life had taken several strange turns over the last few weeks. First of all, she had gotten her parents back, then found out her friend, Mirror, was an evil master mind, then being forced to go to the 'school' the Everafters had set up inside the now abandoned mirror. Because, instead of taking over Sabrina's little brother's body, he had taken over her grandmother's. To distract Sabrina, Daphne and Puck from the worry they all had for Granny Relda, Veronica and Henry, Daphne and Sabrina's parents had decided to send them to the ever after school. After arguing about it for a day and a half, Daphne, Puck and Sabrina had given up. They would go to the stupid school, and do their research to recover Granny Relda late at night when the girl's parents were asleep.  
>Daphne and Red were already lost in the sea of different ages of Everafter children. Sabrina and Puck started walking over to their lockers, as usual ignoring the stares from the people around them. Sabrina hated those stares. Now that the barrier was down, the Everafters shouldn't have been mad at the Grimm's anymore. But they were. Was it her fault that her a million times over great grandfather had put it up in the first place? No. She slammed her locker door shut and started stomping towards her first class, annoyed at the world and wishing she could be doing what she really wanted to be. Researching.<p>

Sabrina hated school. Especially Eighth Grade. It was annoying, it was stressful and it was hard. Algebra and Physical Science drove her up the wall, and on top of trying to understand the material, she had to learn about 'Everafter History', like she cared. On top of that, Puck seemed to be understanding Algebra easily, and breezing through Science. During the study hour, they sat at a table, trying to get a head start on the evening homework. After staring at the page of problems for fifteen minutes, Sabrina slammed her math book shut. "I give up. It's not possible to learn this stuff. Maybe you're right, Puck. I MUST be stupid."  
>"You are not," His answered, surprising her. "You just get frustrated before you can understand it. Here, I'll help you."<br>Her eyebrows, which had already risen from the fact that he didn't insult her when she had given him the perfect opportunity, rose even higher at the fact he was offering to help. "Please." She sighed, slumping back into her chair. Moving around the table to beside her, Puck flipped to a fresh piece of paper in her notebook. The two of them bent over the paper, and they started working at it together, their voices low and agreeable for once. Sabrina looked up into his bright blue eyes, and felt her heart flutter in spite of her brain's protests. "Brina, I have-"  
>"Puck, you're clean." she interrupted, staring at him.<br>He laughed. "I got sick of my own smell."  
>Sabrina felt faint. All these surprises in one day? "Who are you and what have you done with my Puck?"<br>"I'm your Puck, and apparently, I have to grow up."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me, fairyboy. It's not my fault."<br>"I didn't say it was, Dogface."  
>"Much better." She grinned, then groaned as the bell rang.<br>"Oh, get over it, it's the last class." Puck said, grabbing his book and stuffing them into his bag.  
>"And the worst." She said, nodding and following him out the door. "Hey, would you mind helping me with math, Puck?" She said, raising her eyebrow.<br>"Not at all, Queen of all things ugly. Not at all."  
>"Thanks, King of smelly chimps."<br>He grinned and ran off, and she followed him slowly, delighted with the day's work.

Puck and Sabrina spread out on his trampoline, the textbooks in front of them being happily ignored as they stared at the stars above them. Puck was telling her what the different constellations and telling her the names and the stories behind them. Sabrina rolled over to her stomach and looked at Puck, worried about the feelings that were floating around in her belly.  
>"Brina-" He said, looking up at her, slightly dazed.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I have a question."<br>"Shoot." Sabrina chewed on her lip, wondering why his usually laughing eyes looked so serious.  
>"Those things we said after we lost the old lady, can I take them back?"<br>"You mean, change what you said?" Sabrina said, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
>"I guess..."<br>"Well, I don't think there is any rule against changing your mind."  
>"Not changing my mind. Just realizing what was already there."<br>"What do you want to say, now?" She asked, holding her breath, hoping...  
>Instead of answering, he leaned up and kissed her, his handing holding the back of her neck and cradling her against him. A million golden butterflies seemed to come alive in Sabrina's belly, and fly around, spiralling up her body and out her lips onto hers. His initial softness was replaced by a needy passion. He held her, kissing her to make up for all the things he had ever said, and she kissed him for all the things she had. When she broke the kiss and fell down beside him, curling up beside him and snuggling her head into his shoulder.<br>"You know Grimm, they'll never allow this."  
>"I know."<br>"Let's keep it a secret."  
>She grinned, delighted at the idea of a challenge. "A secret is the perfect way to start a relationship between the Queen of Sneaks and the Trickster King."<br>He pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer and softer, full of promises. "You know, this arrangement could work out just fine, Brina. Just fine."  
>"Indeed it could." She snuggled back to his shoulder, than sighed. "I suppose we should do that homework now."<br>"I don't want to." He complained, rolling onto his stomach to stare at the books with an eye that plainly wished them a painful death.  
>"We have too."<br>"But there is more important things in life."  
>"Really? I was under the impression we would both be grounded if we didn't pass eighth grade."<br>"True facts." Puck said, pulling the book towards him and opening it, his hand sliding around her shoulders as they started to read the lesson together, their faces very close together...

_The cold dark hallway had things just out of sight, scuttling around, making noises she hated. Sabrina continued walking down it, till she reached the end, facing the person she trusted more than anything, now turned evil. As the person turned, the flowers on her hat falling down, her face covered in dirt, a manic smile flirted across it's face. Her stank breath blew across Sabrina's face as she spoke in a high rasp of a voice. "Hello, Starfish. Ready to die?"_

Sabrina sat straight up, her scream a small cry. Puck was lying beside her, his eyes opening when he heard her cry. "What's wrong, Sabrina?" He asked sleepily. The two of them had fallen asleep while doing homework, and as usual, Sabrina was haunted by a nightmare. She was shivering, feeling the smelly breath still on her face. "I-I had a nightmare." She gasped. She hadn't told anyone about her nightmares. They had only recently started, and she had known the the rest of the house would worry, so she hadn't told anybody.  
>"Another one?" Puck said, looking at her, obviously worried.<br>"Yes- wait, how do you know I've been having them?"  
>"My room is right beside yours, I can hear your cries at night." Puck explained,<br>"Oh." Sabrina grabbed her legs and pulled them against her chest, closing her eyes. He moved closer to her, and put his arms around her, murmuring softly in her ear. "I won't let him get to you," he promised, as she slowly let herself relax. "You need to go to sleep." He told her, as she finally released her legs and leaned against him, still shaking.  
>"I guess." She sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.<br>"Come on." He helped her down from the trampoline and walked her to his door, his hand holding hers.  
>She looked up at him and grinned. "Night, Fairyboy." She kissed him quickly, and then punched him in the stomach, grinning as he pretended to be in pain. "Night, Grimm." He replied, releasing her hand and turning to walk away, his curls bouncing against the back of her neck.<br>She left his room and walked into hers, collapsing on her bed, and smiling. Who knew that a simple kiss would make her realize what she actually felt inside.

The next morning, Sabrina woke up and groaned. She was going to be late for school, probably have to skip breakfast, because, of course her alarm hadn't gone off. She climbed out of bed and grabbed some random clothes, not paying attention and running to the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping under the stream. She yelled as the cold jet hit her, and quickly turned the hot water on, taking the fastest shower she had ever taken. Five minutes later, she was out, her clothes on, and running down the stairs, pulling a brush through her hair. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She accused Puck, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.  
>He grinned at her. "One, it's Saturday. Two, what <em>are <em>you wearing?"  
>Sabrina looked down at herself. She was wearing purple plaid pants, (a pair of pants she hated) and a bright blue teeshirt. She sighed. "I wondered why my alarm didn't go off. Where is everyone?"<br>"Not up yet." He replied, still laughing at her clothes.  
>"Oh." Sabrina walked over to him and stole a piece of his bacon, munching on it delightedly.<br>"Hey!" He protested.  
>"I'm hungry." She replied, turning around to walk upstairs.<br>"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding disappointed.  
>"To change." She replied.<br>"But-" He started, then shrugged. "Okay."  
>She walked up four of the stairs, then turned around and ran down the stairs, pecking him on the cheek. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the mouth softly. She pulled away as she heard footsteps upstairs, and walked away to go change.<p>

After she put on regular, _matching _clothes, she went back downstairs, greeted by her sister and Red, who both looked exhausted. "We did the research last night," Daphne said with an accusing tone.  
>"Dang it." Sabrina said, slapping her forehead and sitting down beside Puck. "I'm sorry Daphne. Puck and I were studying and we fell asleep, and then I went to bed."<br>"Whatever." Daphne snapped back, eating angrily. Sabrina sighed and started reaching for food, cursing herself for forgetting research.  
>"Did you find out anything?" Puck asked, shoving bacon into his mouth, while his hand grabbed Sabrina's under the table. She blushed and looked at Red and Daphne, but neither of them noticed.<br>"Not anything important. There don't seem to be any exorcising spells." Daphne said, forgetting her anger.  
>"We should go see Baba Yaga." Sabrina said, voicing her opinion for the millionth time.<br>"We might have too." Daphne said, nodding. "As much as I would hate too."  
>"We would all hate too." Sabrina said "But if that's all that can be done, why don't we?"<br>"I'd rather make sure we can't find anything on our own." Daphne replied. "You know she'll have a price. As usual."  
>"I know- but-"<br>"But what?" Said Henry, walking into the room, his hair mussed from sleep.  
>Sabrina glanced at Daphne. Henry had forbid the children to think about Granny Relda, that he would handle it. They both knew that he would not reply kindly to them researching at midnight. "But I want to quit school," Sabrina invented wildly. "Daphne said it'd be worth it in the long run, and I was going to say 'but is it worth it now?' "<br>Henry grimaced. "Of course it is, Sabrina."  
>She nodded, and shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth to avoid further discussion. Puck gripped her hand reassuringly and stretched, then stumbled up the stairs to shower.<p>

Henry finished eating and announced to the family that he was going to go to catalog. Since Mirror had completely emptied the Hall of Wonders of all magically things he thought were valuable, the family had been sorting through what was left over, separating the destroyed things from the intact things. It was the family project, something to distract them from the fact that Granny Relda was gone, and a war was being waged near by, with Uncle Jake in the thick of it. This plan, did _not _work. Veronica was exhausted and sad, since her son, Basil thought Mirror was his daddy, and cried for him all night, keeping the whole house awake, and Veronica tired. Henry was distracted, constantly dashing to the books to check something, then coming back to his task dejected and more determined than ever. Daphne and Red had worried expression permanently plastered to their faces, and did the same thing Henry did, only in secret. Puck was worried to, but pretended not be, cracking jokes and trying to make Sabrina smile. On the whole, they were a very depressing bunch trying to act normal. But Sabrina was sick of it, so today instead of lurking in one of the empty rooms of the Hall of Wonders, with ear-buds plugged in, listening to depressing instrumental music, she hopped in the trolley, plugged her mp3 player into the speakers and blasted music. "Come on, Puck!" She shouted, waving him over. "Let's go for a ride!" Everyone watched in surprise as Sabrina stepped on the pedal and attempted to steer through the cluttered hallway, knocking things over on the way. Puck looked at her curiously, as she grabbed his hand across the aisle. "What's going on?"  
>"I'm sick of being worried. We're just going to have to <em>do <em>something."  
>"I agree. But what?"<br>"I figured we'd start by asking our _friend_."  
>He groaned. "Our friend, a term loosely used. He hasn't been very cooperative as of late."<br>"It can't hurt to try again." Sabrina pointed out, stopping the trolley in front of the correct door. It was a plain wood door, with a large ornate lock, and antique knob. She pulled out the right key, just as ornate and antique as the lock. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, peeking around the edge, darkness greeting her. "What do you want, now?" said a voice grumpily.  
>"We have some questions to ask you." Sabrina replied, sighing at what was sure to be a long interrogation.<br>"Oh! Yea! Just what I need. Another questioning!" the surly voice said.  
>"Don't be a baby." Sabrina replied camly, walking into the room. "Would you mind closing the door behind you, Puck?"<br>The click of the door prompted Sabrina to begin. "Okay, so, here's the problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**  
><em>"If you want a happy ending, that depends on where you stop the story."<em>  
><em>-Unknown<em>

"Just spill it." Sabrina said, angrily slamming the palm of her hand on the table.  
>"I keep telling you, just because I followed the Master does not mean he told me things!" The young boy burst out, standing up and pacing.<br>"You have to know something!" Puck said, grabbing the boy by the collar and looking threatening.  
>"Quite the contrary, Fairy. I know nothing."<br>Sabrina groaned. They had been questioning Pinocchio for two hours, and her patience-not that there was much- was wearing thin. "I give up!" She mumbled. "Come on, Puck. He's obviously a very good liar or actually knows nothing." Puck reluctantly let go of Pinocchio's collar, and followed her out, turning at the door. "If you find out anything, let us know."  
>"Oh, I will." The boy mumbled, kicking the leg of the table.<br>"Come on Puck." Sabrina pulled him out of the room and closed the door, slumping down on the floor leaning against the wall. He sat down beside her, and looked at her closely. To his surprise, and her's too, she had tears rising in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry." He said, looking uncomfortable.  
>"What else am I supposed to do, Puck? What else can I do? I'm in a corner. I've done all I can and Granny Relda <em>still <em>isn't back with us."  
>Puck wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against his shoulder, tears sliding down her cheeks. "We will find a way to get the old lady back to us, I promise. You shouldn't go beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault."<br>"How do you know?" She burst out, almost sobbing now, the tears running down her face faster and faster, sniffling a bit too. "You were asleep!"  
>"I know you, Sabrina Grimm. And I know that it wasn't your fault." Her nose nuzzled his neck, and a nice shiver ran up both their spines. "Thanks Puck." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed there, holding each other, till her tears slowly stopped falling and she sat up, smiling. "You, have the advantage of being the first person outside of my family to see me cry."<br>"At least I know there is feelings underneath the hard powerful outershell." She punched him playfully in the arm, and standing up. "Come on."  
>"Where we going?" He groaned, standing up too and wrapping his arms around her waist.<br>"Back to the house. I'm tired, and hungry."  
>"I had something else in mind." He sighed, climbing into the trolley. "But fine." She winked and followed him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Can I drive this time?" He asked, looking at the wheel eagerly.<br>"No. You'd kill us."  
>"I would not!" He protested, pouting slightly.<br>"Yes you would! You'd crash into a wall! Anyway, I'm older."  
>He laughed. "I don't know where you get that, Grimm. I'm over four thousand years old. If anyone should be driving this thing, it should be me."<br>"I said no."  
>"I'm telling you, if you don't let me drive, you'll regret it."<br>"What- is that basketball going to make an appearance?" Referring to her last birthday gift.  
>"When you least expect it." He said, devilishly waggling his eyebrows.<br>"If that happens, you'll find yourself without a girlfriend and hurt in a place no guy would ever want to be hurt."  
>He winced.<br>She grinned. "Now, I'm going to drive, but next time, I promise you can." He huffed and leaned back into his chair, obviously annoyed he hadn't gotten his way. When they reached the other end of the hall, Daphne was waiting, a worried and determined look on her face. "We have a problem."  
>"Course we do." Sabrina grumbled. "We couldn't have one day without one."<br>"Come on!" Daphne insisted. "It's not good!"  
>Puck and Sabrina hopped off the trolley, and Daphne rushed out of the mirror. Before stepping through into the spare room, Puck stopped her. "Don't get hurt, Grimm. I'd hate for you to get hurt right after you stopped hating me."<br>She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Ditto. Of course, I could never get hurt. I'm quite good at getting out of situations."  
>"Only when I'm saving your butt."<br>"Aren't you big headed?"  
>"It's your fault. Always getting into trouble, and me having to save you. If you weren't so helpless I wouldn't have a reason to be big headed."<br>Sabrina rolled her eyes and stepped into the spare room, running down the stairs and outside. The scene she was greeted with truly wasn't good. A dragon was sitting in the yard, laughing as Henry and Veronica tried stabbing it on his soft belly. It wasn't working. Daphne was frantically trying different magic things from the box at her feet, but it was only being an annoyance to the large beast. Sabrina glanced at Puck. "What should we do?"  
>"How should I know?"<br>"You killed that one a few weeks ago."  
>"That's true. But that was a pure stroke of genuis-"<br>"Just tell me how you did it."  
>"Stabbed it in both eyes, then ears, and then every other weak spot I could reach, until it bled to death."<br>"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
>He shrugged and sprung into the air, swiping and stabbing. Sabrina frantically looked for a weak spot, spotting the dragon's large scaly toes. A plan formed in her brain and she dove into the fray, trying to get to the toes, knowing that would distract the dragon long enough for Puck to stab it's eyes. She reached the dragon's feet, and readied to stab with her dagger, not seeing the claw reaching down from above to grab her. The dragon picked her up, holding her inches away from his face. "Hello, human. Are you prepared to die yet?"<br>She started kicking, frantically trying to think of a plan. "to die?" She laughed. "I think it's about time for you to die, Ugly. Not me." The dragon sighed, and held her closer to his face. "I think you're wrong there, Child." His other claw scratched her face, drawing blood. He scratched her again, over her eye, deeper this time. The blood ran into her eyes and she frantically started kicking and crying, calling for Puck, for her parents, for Granny, for anyone that would help her. "Sabrina!" Puck shouted, and she felt like she was falling, and then, someone caught her, and she screamed. "Shh.. Baby it's okay. It's just Puck." She slumped, all the fight going out of her, and opened her mouth. Her tongue tasted the taste of her own blood and she fainted, entering a black world full of shadowy creatures, who screamed at her, telling her everything that she didn't want to hear. When she woke up, she was lying on a bed, it's blankets stripped off. Her hand was being gripped tightly, and a very plump someone was standing over her. "Where are her parents?"  
>"Finishing the dragon off, I guess." Puck answered, his eyes glassy with worry.<br>"Well, it's obvious we can't wait for them. Let's get started." Nurse Sprat said, grabbing some bandages from the counter beside her, and beginning to ready her supplies. Sabrina groaned and cried out as the pain in her head caused her to have a hot wave of nausea wash over her.  
>"Sabrina?" Puck said gruffly, easing up the grip on her hand.<br>"Puck!" She started sobbing, the tears running down her face, creating lines of pink on her blood caked face. "What's happened?"  
>"You-" He stopped, his voice shaking. "You were fighting the dragon and he scratched you, then I brought you to Charming's camp to be healed."<br>"Oh." Sabrina rubbed his knuckles with his fingers and whispered. "Please don't cry."  
>"I'm not." He whispered back, his lips brushing his fingers. "I'm just glad you'll be okay."<br>"Course I will. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of dying now, dear." she mumbled.  
>He laughed quietly, and Nurse Sprat returned, mumbling about antibiotics. "Okay," She said, her big form looming over Sabrina again. "I'm going to clean your face up a bit, then clean your gash, then bandage you up, then you should be good."<br>"Okay." Sabrina said, like an obedient child.  
>Nurse Sprat washed her face, then told her she could open her other eye. Sabrina's eye flickered open, she had been squeezing it shut. "Okay." Sprat said, obviously not looking forward to what was going to happen next. "I have to clean out the cut. It's going to burn. A lot."<br>Sabrina gritted her teeth, and nodded. "Let's get this over with."  
>Nurse Sprat grabbed the bottle of antiseptic, and began pouring it over the cut slowly, a tiny trickle coming out of the neck. At first, Sabrina thought,<em> oh, this isn't so bad. <em>Then a white hot pain flashed across the gash, causing her to cry out and grip Puck's hand, her fingernails digging into his skin. He winced, but held on, watching Sprat as she methodically kept pouring.  
>"Oh my GOD." Sabrina gasped, tears escaping her eyes. "What in the heck is IN that stuff?"<br>"It's really strong, I'm sorry Sabrina. But since your cut is so near your eye, I don't want any infection." Sabrina groaned as Sprat stopped pouring, dabbing up the little dots of sweat on her brow. "It's all over now, anyway. The burning will go away in a few minutes." Sabrina nodded, her eyes still tightly shut. It didn't take long for Sprat to bandage her head, and to coax Sabrina into taking a head ache drug that would put her to sleep for a few hours. Sabrina could feel the world slipping away from her, and struggled to hold on. "Puck." She whispered, holding on to his hand loosely.  
>"Yes, Brina?"<br>"Kiss me." She felt his lips brush hers, and she smiled until the drug pulled her under into a blissfully nightmare free sleep.

When Sabrina awoke, first she registered that her pounding headache had faded to a slight ache. Then, she realized that two familiar voices were yelling at each other.  
>"NO." said her father, obviously upset.<br>"Henry, he's her best friend! The least we can do- he saved her!" Veronica said soothingly.  
>"I know he saved her! But he's not sleeping in the same room!" Henry replied. Sabrina sighed and sat up, guessing at the situation.<br>"Dad, I've slept in the same room with Puck before. He handcuffed himself to me about four months ago, during Mr. Canis' trial. Then swallowed the key. And nothing is going to happen. It's _Puck_."  
>"I know it's Puck. That doesn't mean-"<br>"He saved me, Dad. And he's just trying to help. You don't have to be so worried all the time."  
>"Fine!" Henry said, obviously tired of arguing. "But I'm not happy about it. And so help me-"<br>"Honestly, Henry." Veronica scolded. "Only you thinks something will happen. Only you." Henry replied by stomping out of the tent, and Veronica rolled her eyes at Puck and Sabrina before following him. Puck raised his eyebrows and glanced at her, his expression softening. "How ya feeling?"  
>"Okay, I guess. What happened while I was out?"<br>"Nothing much. Your sister finally defeated the dragon with some stone thing, and was knocked out from the power. She's a few beds down. Your parents rushed in here, frantic and Sprat explained it all to them. Instead of being grateful about me saving you, your father yelled for an hour when I suggested I stay her to keep an eye on you."  
>Sabrina laughed. "I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me."<br>"I beg to differ." Puck said, leaning over her threateningly. "And if you try to get me to leave, I will be forced to make you drink more of that sleeping potion."  
>Sabrina sighed. "I don't want you to leave, I guess."<br>"Good. Cause, I'm not Grimm." She grinned and reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "Oh my gosh!" She said, looking down. "I made your hand bleed!"  
>"Yes, you mortally wounded me when you were getting that stuff poured on you." Puck said, his eyes glittering.<br>"I'm sorry!" Sabrina said, pulling his hand onto her lap and examining it.  
>"It's fine, Sabrina." He laughed, pulling her hand away and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She smiled against his hand and held it against her cheek, her lips brushing it. "Thank you, Puck. You saved me."<br>"Yes, for the four hundredth time, I saved your butt."  
>"You've counted?" She laughed, settling back into her pillows.<br>"Of course I have!"  
>"Only you would bother counting how many times you've saved me."<br>He grinned evilly and and pressed his forehead against the edge of her bed, holding her hand.  
>"Are you tired, Puck?" She laughed.<br>"Of course I'm tired! I fought a dragon today, interrogated a prisoner, and was maimed by my girlfriend while she was in pain."  
>Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, and sighed. "It was an accident! I'd love to see what you'd do with that stuff poured on you."<br>"I'm sure I would be more heroic then you." She laughed aloud, and pretended to look hurt. "I'm going to personally insist they use that on you next time you cut yourself being stupid."  
>"I have never been <em>stupid<em>, Grimm. I'm magnificent."  
>"Magnificently smelly." She joked, winking.<br>"That hurts, Ugly. That hurts deep."  
>"I meant it too."<br>"How dare you. Picking on your loving and doting boyfriend."  
>"Oh, so calling me ugly is loving and doting?" She said, blowing a raspberry at him.<br>"Yes. It's so loving that you couldn't comprehend it."  
>"Enlighten me." He grinned happily and leaned in to kiss her, his slightly chapped lips soothing her into a peaceful silence.<br>"Better?" He asked softly, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, sleepily.  
>"Much." He climbed onto the bed beside her, holding her tightly as she fell asleep against his chest, this time, a not so peaceful sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

_"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." _  
><em>~Harry Potter (By J.K. Rowling)<em>

Sabrina's nightmares were always the same, and always terrifying. Mirror/Granny would loom over her, talking about her death, and she would be frozen, unable to move and defend herself. This time though, when Sabrina woke up, thrashing and screaming, there was somebody beside her in the darkness. She screamed again, ready to grab whoever was sneaking up on her. "Shush, Brina." It took her a couple of seconds to realize it was just Puck, and burst into tears. Usually, she woke up alone, without anyone to put their arms around her, but not this time. Puck sat up, wrapping his arms around her hunched over form and whispered soothingly in her ear. "It was so real, Puck! More real than before!" She gasped, her sobs quietly become sniffles in the still quiet.  
>"Shush, Darling. It was just a dream." He breathed, his words washing over her like a cool wave of reason. <em>That's right.<em> Sabrina thought, taking a deep breath and focusing on stopping the tears. _It was just a dream. _"Thanks Puck."  
>"No problem." He replied, still holding her tightly. She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. Mint, a touch of orange and just a little bit of fresh earth. Combined, they were intoxicating to her, even though it sounded disgusting. Maybe she liked it because it was Puck's scent, the way he always smelled.<p>

A squeal broke their calm, and they both sat straight up, jumping away from each other. "O.M.G." said the voice, high pitched and excited. Puck lunged for the lamp on the wall and flipped it on, and groaned. Daphne was standing there, in her PJs, her hand in her mouth, bouncing excitedly at the sight of the two of them. "Are you guys-" She looked around, as though it was a huge secret. "Dating?"  
>Sabrina groaned and fell back against the pillows, her face flushed from embarrassment. Puck sat down beside her, obviously waiting for her to answer Daphne's question. Sabrina's mind raced, wondering if telling her sister the truth would completely ruin the bliss they had enjoyed for two days. Or whether she should lie. Her natural instinct was to lie, but her instinct also told her Puck would be hurt if she lied about it to Daphne. "Yes..." She shoved the pillow over her head, waiting for Daphne's screams of delight. Puck wasn't so lucky.<br>"Did you really have to scream that loud, Marshmallow?"  
>"Yes!" She burst out, bouncing over to the bed and sitting down beside Puck. "When did you guys finally realize that you have the googly eyes for one another?"<br>"No one has the googly eyes, Daphne." Sabrina said, exasperatedly. "Puck and I like each other through mutual disgust for each other's habits."  
>"Don't lie Sabrina! You're in looooove."<br>"We are in no such thing!" Sabrina and Puck said together.  
>"You guys are so cute! That's so gravy!"<br>Sabrina groaned and hid underneath the pillow again. "She's never going to leave us alone, now Puck."  
>"I'm not the one that told her." He retorted, sticking out his tongue.<br>"I wouldn't have told her if you hadn't kissed me! This is all your fault!"  
>"You've kiss-" Daphne began, but Puck cut her off. "My fault? It's your fault for coming to Ferryport landing and causing me to grow up!"<br>"I didn't want to come to Ferryport landing! I was perfectly happy staying in New York City. If you hadn't sent your pixies after us that night we tried to run away, we could have gotten away and never saw you again!"  
>"Canis wouldn't have let you get past the yard!"<br>"I could have drop kicked him!"  
>"Drop kicked the big bad wolf? I'd like to see you-"<br>a shrill whistle interrupted their argument. Nurse Sprat was standing in the doorway, holding a turkey sandwich in her hand and looking annoyed. "If you two don't stop bickering, I'm going to kick you out of my hospital."  
>"I'm sorry Nurse Sprat," Sabrina said. "That Puck is so immature."<br>"I'm so immature? Who started this fight, Dogface?"  
>"Don't call me names!"<br>"Or what?"  
>"Or- I'll kick you to the curb. Burn your letters. Dance around the fire singing 'Happy days are here again.' "<br>"Stop quoting a disney movie and be serious Sabrina. See, Sprat? It's obviously her who is immature. Not to mention ugly and annoying."  
>"Who are you to call anyone ugly or annoying?" Sabrina burst out, her face red with anger.<br>"Well, since I'm a god on earth, you better not be calling me annoying. And we all know I'm more beautiful than you'll ever be."  
>"You'll regret that, Fairy boy. I think you've forgotten who I am, and who you are."<br>"And who exactly are you and who exactly am I?"  
>"You are my boyfriend, and I happen to be your girlfriend who would have no qualms about dumping you right this second."<br>"Fine! My head has been messed up ever since I kissed you. Maybe we should break up."  
>"Maybe we should!" Sabrina retorted, hot, angry tears springing to her eyes.<br>"FINE." He stomped out of the tent and Sabrina crumpled onto her pillows. Nurse Sprat and Daphne crept away, not saying another word.

Sabrina lay there, her angry tears slowly becoming sorry tears, as her anger faded. _Why did I say that to him? _  
><em>'Cause he insulted you.<em>  
><em>But-<em> Before she could finish a mental argument with herself, she heard footsteps come back into her room. "Brina?" said a voice, sounding regretful.  
>"What?" She spat, sounding pathetic even to her own ears.<br>"I'm sorry." He practically whispered it, as though if anyone caught him apologizing, he'd be arrested.  
>"The great and almighty Puck is apologizing?" She said, slightly- no, completely incredulous.<br>"Maybe." He mumbled, coming closer into the light. "If you accept it, that is. If you don't, I will deny it to my dying day."  
>"You're immortal."<br>"Exactly."  
>She sighed. "I suppose I forgive you."<br>"What's this?" He feigned surprise. "The great and almighty Sabrina is accepting an apology?"  
>"Let's face it. We've both turned into a couple of softies."<br>"For each other, maybe."  
>She grinned and opened her arms, reaching for him. He was over to her in a few steps, kissing her hair and whispering. "I really shouldn't have called you ugly and stuff. You're really not."<br>She smiled against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
>"It's fine, Princess." He whispered, settling down beside her on the bed.<br>"Princess? I'll have you know that I'm a queen."  
>"Of course," He said, his lips catching hers and kissing her softly. They two of them laid down, both slipping into blissfully peaceful dreams.<p>

"Now remember, if you get dizzy or anything, take some medicine and sit down, Sabrina." Sprat said for the forty-second time. "Puck, make sure she does. And if you have a headache, take an aspirin."  
>"I'll make sure she's good, Sprat." Puck said, for the fortieth time. Sabrina glared at him and stomped out of the tent, annoyed by their mollycoddling. Puck caught up with her, and whispered in her ear. "What do you want to do now, Princess? Now that Sprat is out of our hair?"<br>"Don't call me that!" She said, blushing. _Don't stop calling me that, _she thought.  
>"Whatever you say, Princess." He winked and grabbed her hand for a couple of seconds, then released it. "Want to go home?" She nodded eagerly, and he scooped her up, flying off towards Granny Relda's half damaged house.<p>

When they arrived, she dashed into the house, happy to be home. "Mom? Dad?" She shouted, entering the dark kitchen. "Where are you guys?"  
>No answer.<br>"I guess they're in the mirror." Puck said, coming in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"Well I want to talk to them."<br>"About what?" He yawned, leaning his forehead against the back of her neck. Ignoring the shivers that sent up her spine, she pushed him away and started running up the stairs, flashing at grin at his disappointed expression. After a few seconds, he followed her, and they entered the room where the mirror sat, unprotected by a guardian. Sabrina walked over to it and stepped through, the sensation as though she was stepping through a pleasantly cool waterfall and emerging on the other side, completely dry. "Mom? Dad?" She shouted down the cavernous hall, looking around for the signs they were somewhere nearby.  
>"Basil?" Puck added, "Where are ya, little guy?"<br>"I wonder-"  
>"Sabrina? Puck?" said a strangely metallic voice from inside the room closest to them.<br>"Who said that?" Puck said, his guard up instantly.  
>"Don't you know me?" said the voice, obviously hurt.<br>"Well, no." Sabrina said from behind Puck, walking with him as he approached the door. He shoved the door open with his foot and they were both blinded by a bright, white light. "Sabrina!" Puck yelled, grabbing her and holding her close.  
>"Fine!" Said the voice, annoyed. "I'll take both of you. I suppose the master will prefer two of you, anyway." A hot gust of wind came out of the door, and swirled around the two frightened teenagers, pulling them into the blinding light.<p>

When Sabrina saw the blinding light disappear from behind her eyelids, her eyes flickered open and she looked around. She and Puck were in a clearing, a very _familiar _clearing, and sitting on a rock were two people that looked oddly familiar. The girl's hair was long and blond, and she had it hastily tied in a loose braid down her back. The boy's hair was dirty blond, and his eyes glittered green... Like Puck's eyes. Puck! Her eyes widened and she groaned. "Not again."  
>"What?" Puck said, sitting up too.<br>"I think- I think we're in the future."  
>"Oh." He stared at the two people on the rock, who were oblivious to the world. "Oi!" He said, as the two leaned into each other, like they wanted to be as close as two beings could be. "Yo!"<br>They two people ignored Sabrina and Puck, who exchanged looks. "What do we do?" Sabrina asked, standing up hesitantly.  
>"We bother them."<br>"Puck! Those are our future selves! Do you really want to do that to yourself?"  
>"Absolutely."<br>"You're so unromantic."  
>"Unromantic? Obviously not! Look at us Grimm! We must be years older. I must do something right."<br>"Or, maybe you bewitched me into thinking that."  
>"Please Grimm. You just don't want to admit how in love you are with me."<br>"Me? In love with you?"  
>"Yes. You, me, love, in the same sentence. Not so hard to believe is it?"<br>She blushed. "I-"  
>He ignored her and strode over to the two young people on the rock and taped his older self on the shoulder. "Pardon me. If you're done sucking face with my girlfriend, I'd like to ask a question."<br>The Future-Puck pulled away from Future-Sabrina and looked around, his face flushed and his eyes bright. "Oh. My. God. Princess, look." Both Sabrina's looked up, and Future- Sabrina gasped.  
>"Oh, sweet mother of Jesus. Not again."<br>"That's exactly what she said," Puck said, jerking his finger at Sabrina. "Hey, she lets you call her Princess?" He asked his older self, looking incredulous. "She gets mad when I do it."  
>Both Sabrina's faces flushed with embarrassment. "It grew on me." Future-Sabrina admitted.<br>Sabrina groaned, but secretly she was pleased.  
>"How did you get here?" Future-Puck said, looking around the clearing. "I don't remember any tears in times after that big one at the radio station."<br>"It wasn't a tear. There was the voice in the mirror-" Sabrina started.  
>"And I kicked open the door, and a hot wind sucked us in and dropped us over there." Puck cut in, pointing a few feet away.<br>Sabrina shot him a dirty look. "Watch it Fairyboy. Interrupting me will put you in a world of hurt."  
>"Come at me, I'm not afraid of you, Grimm." She was raising her fist to punch him when her older self jumped in. "Calm down, both of you. Sabrina, he's going to do a lot worse, believe me."<br>The Future-Puck shot her a hurt and betrayed look while Sabrina dropped her fist. "Maybe I should punch him right now for all those times," She suggested, ready to hit him.  
>"No!" The other three said.<br>"Fine." Sabrina said, sitting down on the grass.  
>"Now, tell us exactly how you got here and what happened before." Future-Puck said, his arm draped comfortably across Future-Sabrina's shoulders. Puck sat down beside Sabrina and scooted close to her, taking her hand. Sabrina ignored him.<br>"Well, it all started after a dragon scratched me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**  
><em>"We have a bonifide Scooby-Doo case that has fallen into our laps! Dead guy, haunted house, amusement park. Gus, say zoinks."<em>

_"I'm not saying zoinks, Shawn."_

_"Then say Jinkies."_

_"Jinkies."_  
><em>-Shawn and Gus, Psych <em>

"Well, there's never a dull day with the Grimms." Future-Puck commented, standing up and beginning to pace. Puck watched his older counterpart, his eyebrows raised. Turning to Sabrina he grinned. "I'm a hunk."  
>"Are you seriously commenting on your own handsomeness at a time like this?" Sabrina burst out, anger flashing across her face. "This is serious, Puck! We have to get back home! We have to figure out why we were brought here!"<br>"Didn't you hear the voice? The Master wants us."  
>"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to go looking for the Master."<br>"I don't think we'll have a choice. Don't worry, Grimm, I'll save your butt, just like I always do."  
>"We need to take them back to the camp," Future-Sabrina interrupted, ignoring the two teenagers arguing on the grass.<br>"I agree." Future-Puck sighed and stood up. "There went my romantic day."  
>"Keep your pants on, pal. There'll be another."<br>"That's the problem," Future-Puck leered. "I don't want too."  
>"Pervert."<br>"You know you love me."  
>"See, I don't think I do."<br>"Umm. Excuse me!" Sabrina said, "But, I'm worried. We're out in the open and the Master wants us. Doesn't it makes sense to get out of here as fast as possible?"  
>"Fine!" Older Sabrina said, looking annoyed. She stomped out of the clearing and looked back, "Well? Aren't you coming?"<br>Sabrina scrambled up and followed her older self, leaving Puck to jump up and fly behind them.  
>"So, where is this camp?" Sabrina asked, looking around as if there might be a sign post.<br>"The hall of wonders, of course." Future-Puck replied, swooping over their heads.  
>"Awesome." Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes and running to keep up with the older fairy boy.<p>

The hall of wonders looked more like a city than a camp. Every everafter had their own room, color coded into blocks. There were larger rooms called 'common rooms' or 'mess halls' there were also rooms locked tight, holding magical items. Everafters scurried around, talking in the long wide hall, or running into rooms. No one noticed the four blondes, shifting their way through the crowd, heading toward the trolley. Future-Sabrina hopped in and started it, ignoring Future-Puck and Puck's pleas to drive. "Does she ever let you drive?" Puck demanded of his older self, slumping down next to his girlfriend.  
>"Never. She did once-" he cut himself off when he caught sight of the driver's face. "Never mind."<br>"Grimm, when we get back, you're so letting me drive." Puck said.  
>"Uh-No, I don't think I am." She replied, rolling her eyes and watching as doors flashed past. "So, why the hall of wonders?"<br>"No building, it's perfect living quarters, more than enough space, and a mirror can be hidden a lot easier than a whole entire camp can be. And with Downton taken over by the Scarlet Hand, we have to hide in the woods." Future-Puck replied, shouting over the wind as the trolley zoomed along at breakneck speed.  
>"I see." Sabrina replied, feeling her stomach churn as the trolley slowed outside a door marked 'Grimm headquarters.'<br>"That sounds important." Puck commented, climbing out of the car and helping Sabrina down, flashing a grin at her indignant expression. "I can get down myself." She mumbled, before walking up to the door and turning the knob. When she walked in, she was greeted by a very, very strange scene.  
>"Oh my God. How far into the future did we go?"<p>

Sabrina Grimm thought of her sister as a little girl. She didn't have crushes on anyone except unattainable princes, she loved to watch princess movies and wear tiaras, and she still believed in the Easter Bunny. So when she walked into the room, and saw her sister wrapped in a tight embrace with none other than Wendell, the Pied Piper's son, she stepped right back out and closed the door. "What's going on?"  
>Puck walked around her and opened the door, peeking in and then ducking out, blushing. "Marshmallow sure can pick em, can't she?"<br>"Be quiet, both of you." Future-Puck said. "Be thankful that she falls in love at a young age. It keeps the attention from being on you. Much better chances of-"  
>"Puck!" Future Sabrina shouted. "They're kids!"<br>"They're ourselves, Grimm." he retorted.  
>"Humph." Future-Puck winked at his younger self and shouted. "Marshmallow, stop sucking face! We're coming in! And we have a surprise!" Flinging open the door, he stalked inside and grinned at the embarrassed expressions of the two younger people inside. Daphne frowned at him, and then turned her angry expression to Future-Sabrina. "You don't giv-" cutting off, she stared at Sabrina and Puck, who were standing awkwardly in the doorway. "O.M.G. What are they doing here?" Shouting excitedly, she ran up to Sabrina and threw her arms around her. "It's happened again! Was it another tear in time? Are you in the middle of a mystery? Are you okay? Is the master defeated in your time? Is Charming alive? Are you living in the hall of wonders yet?"<br>"Daphne!" Future-Sabrina shouted. "Stop!" Daphne backed up, looking ashamed of her outburst. "Sorry, Brina. I got excited."

After explaining to Daphne the voice inside the hall of wonders, Daphne had looked at Future-Sabrina worriedly. "That's not good."  
>"That's what I thought. What are we going to do?"<br>"We should take them to go see Snow."  
>"Snow is busy planning the next attack, we need to worry about this. And handle it quietly."<br>"I agree with Grimm." Future-Puck said, nodding.  
>"Ummm? Excuse me?" Sabrina said, waving her hand. "Do we get a say?"<br>"Be quiet, please." Daphne said, shooting them an annoyed look.

Sabrina fell back, surprised. Where was the little sister that worshiped the ground she walked on? She stared at Daphne, trying to figure out how many years had passed. Daphne was definitely older than she was, but how much? Puck shot Sabrina a look, and stepped closer, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Future-Sabrina and Daphne left the room, leaving Future-Puck to grin at the other two. "So why don't you tell me where exactly you are in time, and what's happened."  
>"Granny Relda got taken over by Mirror a few weeks ago, and we're trying to figure out how to save her."<br>"So you're around fourteen? Just started secretly dating?" Future-Puck asked, a thoughtful expression taking over his usual playful face.  
>"Yes." Sabrina blushed, looking at Puck and grinning.<br>"Okay then. I should go tell Grimm. You guys stay here." Future-Puck left them, ignoring Sabrina's glare.

Sabrina sat down in the empty room, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's the matter?" Puck asked, sitting down beside her.  
>"We're being treated like children!" She shouted, turning to him, red faced. "They, of all people should know how much that bothers me!"<br>Puck rolled his eyes. "Grimm, calm yourself. I'm sure they'll let us in on the plan soon enough."  
>"How can you just sit there and not do anything?" She cried, standing up and stomping around the room.<br>"Easy." He replied, rubbing his belly and looking around. "Do ya know where I could find any food? I'm hungry."  
>"Puck! This is serious! Mirror is looking for us! What if he finds us?"<p>

"He already has," a voice said from behind them. Sabrina spun around, glaring. "What do you mean, 'he already has'?"  
>"Exactly what I just said," Future-Puck replied. "Come on, Sabrina. We have to go to a hiding place."<br>"What about Puck?" She said, looking between the two, confused.  
>"He's going with Princess and Daphne. He'll meet us there." Future-Puck smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.<br>"Oh."  
>Puck stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. "Go, it'll be fine. He is me, after all."<br>"I guess." His lips brushed hers, reassuring her that it would be okay. Sabrina was not convinced. She followed Future-Puck out of the room, reaching into her pocket and gripping her dagger. If they were attacked, she'd be ready. The two walked out of the mirror, and Future-Puck began walking towards the edge of the woods, in the direction of Downton. "Wait a second..." Sabrina said, freezing. "Didn't you say Downtown was overrun by the Scarlet Hand?"  
>"Did I?" Future- Puck's smile faltered, and a scared expression flashed across his usually easygoing expression.<br>"Who-who are you?" She said suspiciously, stepping away.  
>"I'm Puck!" He replied, much too quickly.<br>"No... No you aren't. Puck wouldn't purposely lead me into a danger zone, and if you were Puck, we'd be flying."  
>Future-Puckunknown person cursed under his breath. "I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon. Now I'm going to have to drag you a lot farther."  
>"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sabrina shouted, jumping away and pulling out her dagger. His face became an expression of pure hatred, and his very skin began to morph, turning into thick matted fur. Sabrina's mouth slowly opened, her eyes widening with surprise and fear. Instead of an older Puck standing in front of her, there was a creature, eyes red and swollen. With a lion's head, greywhite thin body, and long slithering snakes tail coiled underneath the sitting beast. "Oh my God. You're a chimera? Seriously?" Sabrina complained, she brandished her dagger, racking her brain for everything she knew about chimeras. A fire breathing female monster, that had a goat's body and lion's head. "Just awesome. This would only happen to me." She continued, staring at the chimera, who calmly regarded her with a cold expression. "Oh, yes, because you have the worst luck in the world." The monster mumbled, licking his paw with his large pink tongue. "Apparently." she snapped. "Okay, so are you going to let me go, or do I have to kill you first?"  
>A morbid laugh issued from the lion's mouth, chilling Sabrina to the bone. "Let you go? Goodness child, they told me you were intelligent."<br>"Humph." Sabrina's mind raced, examining the beast for weak points. Though it should have been easy to stab through the goat's hair, she realized it was matted with congealed blood and dirt, creating a strong armor around the brute. Sabrina swore, beginning to slowly back up towards the trees. "Oh no you don't." It cackled, It's tail swinging around and tripping her, causing her to fall back on the hard ground. Her tailbone felt like it had just been shattered, pain rocketing up her back. She screamed out, and the chimera laughed, it's pupils dilating in pleasure. Picking her up with one paw, _How the heck does a paw pick up things? _The thing brought her closer to It's face, skank breath washing over her face in hot waves.  
>"You disgust me." Sabrina spat, trying to stop the waves of nausea that were overwhelming her as she breathed in the putrid smell.<br>"I'm not here to make friends, little girl. I'm taking you to the Master. He will decide what to do with you. What a shame..." One of It's claws stroked her cheek, scratching her. "I would so love to...Play with you." Sabrina shivered despite herself, squeezing her eyes shut to keep unwanted tears from falling. A million questions ran through her mind. Were they really in the future? Was Puck getting the same treatment? What could she do to escape? She felt absolutely powerless against this gigantic monster, who was obviously confident that she wouldn't be able to get away. As all these frenzied thoughts raced through her mind, the Chimera began walking, his claws cutting into her skin as he held her tightly. "Don't even think about trying to get away." It whispered into her face, smiling as she flinched. "I can't be held responsible for what I do to you when I get angry."  
>Sabrina, did all she could. Taunted. "Well, you're much too full of yourself. I think you ought to be taken down a couple of pegs. You know, my boyfriend will come and save me. Cut your sorry hind to tiny pieces, and then where will you be? Six feet under, that's where. And to think, all you have to do is let me go. That's all. And all will be forgotten. You'll be forgiven. But I warn you, the Grimm's will not take kindly to you capturing me. They kind of love me, you see. And Henry Grimm will not hesitate to see you dead."<br>The Chimera ignored her and continued walking, It's eyes slits of concentration on the path ahead of It. Sabrina changed tactics, realizing her goading was not going to work. "There is one question, that I wonder about. Why would the Master want me? I mean, I'm only fourteen. Why is it so important that he have me? Seems a big waste for a little girl." The clutch the monster had on her tightened, and It looked down at her, smiling. "The Master thinks you have skills that would be of value to us."  
>"Value? What? I can't use magic, I can't fight, I can't do anything."<br>"The Master thinks otherwise."  
>"And I suppose by that you mean that the master hasn't told you his plans and you're kind of mad at him for that?"<br>The Chimera flinched. "Ah, hit a tender spot there, did I? Well, I don't blame you. If I followed someone with perfect faith, I'd be a little mad if he didn't tell me everything too. That's why I don't follow the Master. I have no wish to be kept in the dark and forced to do someone else's dirty work. I can do my own, and he should be able too, to."  
>"I-" The Chimera started, then cut himself off. "The Master is brilliant you don't do yourself a favor speaking ill of him."<br>"Speaking ill of him is fun. It gets to you crazy people."  
>"How dare you, you have no idea. What we've all sacrificed, kept in this damn barrier."<br>"It's your fault it's up in the first place. Don't scream abuse to me. It's not my problem you people are power hungry."  
>"We aren't power hungry! We just want what's rightfully ours!"<br>"Well, buddy, no one gets what they want in life. Sorry if you think yours is unfair, but that's life. Life is unfair. You and your Scarlet hand need to get over yourselves and start being actual people instead of power hungry gits."  
>The Chimera ignored her, gripping her tightly around the ribs. The pain was so intense when she took a breath, Sabrina was forced into silence as well, trying not to breathe too deeply. The Chimera grinned and tightened It's grip even more, and Sabrina screamed out, her lungs burning.<br>The next thing Sabrina knew, she was strapped down to a table, her arms and legs in shackles. Cursing under her breath, she struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. She was trapped. "Well this is just peachy." She groaned, looking around the dark room. The stone walls were grimy with soot, and the floors were no better. There were no windows, and the ceiling was so high, it disappeared into the murky darkness above. "Hello? Anyone here?" She shouted, hoping that another prisoner might answer.  
>Nothing.<br>"Are you sure no one is here? Cause I can't be all alone. No, that would just be bad luck."  
>Nada.<br>She cursed again, and looked down at the cuffs that locked her arms down to her sides. They were tight, and even though she tried, her hands could not escape from them. Her feet were in the same predicament. Pounding her head against the table beneath her, she began to feel dizzy. Her head had been pounding this whole time, but now it became an overwhelming searing pain all across her forehead and neck. Her back still hurt from the falling down on the ground incident, and her chest was sore from lack of oxygen. _I should just breathe,_ she decided, closing her eyes and focusing on her intake and outtake of air. _I can decide on a plan while I do. _Just as she was beginning to feel a little better, her head has reduced to a dull ache, and the dizziness stopped, a door was flung open, bright light shining right into her eyes. Instantly, her head began pounding again, screaming in protest. The door shut again, and a person stepped up to her, leering down. It was the Chimera. "I hate being greeted by an ugly face when I wake up." Sabrina grumbled. "I thought Daphne's morning breath and hair was bad. Now I know there are much worse things."  
>"You make jokes, Grimm, but I can see the fear in your eyes."<br>"That isn't fear, big guy. That's disgust."  
>"You may say that, but I don't think it's true."<br>"I know it's true."  
>"Whatever you say, Sabrina. Are you ready to meet your doom?"<p>

_How am I going to get out of this?_ Sabrina thought, as the Chimera began unchaining her bonds.


End file.
